Cartoonlanders: Danny's Adventure
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Like my previous Cartoonlanders: Imaginators sixth instalment plans, this first beginning instalment tells 32 favourite, memorable and surprising cartoon characters going to another dimension, as they journey across the dimension to stop a malicious villain from dominating it. Inspired by Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. I DO NOT own any content, characters or anything, only my idea.


**Like my earlier Cartoonlanders: imgainators plans, I'm planning to do my other five instalments inspired by Skylanders, featuring characters from several movies, games or shows working together to defeat evil.**

 **The crossover characters in this story are from Disney and other animated films and TV shows include Cats Don't Dance, The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, Mulan, Mudpit, Pink Panther & Pals, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, George of the Jungle (2007), Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, T.U.F.F Puppy, Harry and His Bucketful of Dinosaurs, Phineas and Ferb, SpongeBob SquarePants, Bonkers, Garfield, Penguins of Madagascar, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Aladdin, Jimmy-Two-Shoes, The Great Mouse Detective, League of Super Evil, Anastasia, Monsters Inc., Winnie the Pooh, Ned's Newt, and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy.**

 **Even though some of these characters don't match the selected elements, they will be in respective groups and inherit special powers of that element in the universe that sets the crossover story for the series, also featuring OC supporting characters for the first four stories.**

 **Elements: Magic (Purple), Earth (Brown), Tech (Orange), Fire (Red), Water (Blue), Air (Light-Blue), Life (Green), and Undead (Grey).**

 **Cast of Story**

 **Danny**

 **Catchphrases: "All Fired Up!" (Danny)/"Lights Out!" (Dark Danny)**

 **Universe: Cats Don't Dance**

 **Appearance: Cat**

 **Element: Magic**

 **Quotes: "To defend all!", "Don't dare the cat!", "It's showtime!", "Defend one and all!", "For Skylands!"**

 **Weapons: Agility and Fire**

 **Upgrade Choices: Dance Burner Danny or Ballroom Blitz Danny**

 **Soul Gem: Danny's Fire Pound**

 **Variant: Dark, Legendary**

 **Extras: On Starter Pack**

* * *

 **Sebastian**

 **Catchphrase: "Fear the Crab!"**

 **Universe: The Little Mermaid**

 **Appearance: Crab**

 **Element: Water**

 **Quotes: "Locked and loaded!", "Ready for battle!", "Fin for the win!", "Fins of fury!", "Crush some gills!"**

 **Weapons: Claws, Harpoon Gun and Water**

 **Upgrade Choices: Harpooner Sebastian or Water Weaver Sebastian**

 **Soul Gem: Anchor Cannon**

 **Extras: On Starter Pack**

* * *

 **Timon**

 **Catchphrase: "No Gold, No Glory!"**

 **Universe: The Lion King**

 **Appearance: Meerkat**

 **Element: Tech**

 **Quotes: "Mine!", "Mine mine mine!", "Pow pow pow!"**

 **Weapons: Golden Coin Guns, Pots of Gold, Golden Machine Gun**

 **Upgrade Choices: Golden Frenzy Timon or Golden Money Bangs Timon**

 **Soul Gem: Infinite Ammo**

 **Variant: Legendary**

 **Extras: On Starter Pack**

* * *

 **Mushu**

 **Catchphrase: "Born to Burn!"**

 **Universe: Mushu**

 **Appearance: Dragon**

 **Element: Fire**

 **Quotes: "Ready to erupt!", "Fire it up!", "Burn it up!", "Fire good!", "Feel the burn!"**

 **Weapons: Fire Breath and Lava**

 **Upgrade Choices: Magmantor Mushu or Firebreather Mushu**

 **Soul Gem: Mega Magma Balls**

* * *

 **G**

 **Catchphrase: "Silent but Deadly!"**

 **Universe: Mudpit (TV)**

 **Appearance: Human Video Game Character**

 **Element: Life**

 **Quotes: "Now you see me, now you don't!", "Knock knock! Too late...", "Hide and sneak!", "When you least expect it..."**

 **Weapons: Agility, Drumsticks and Knives**

 **Upgrade Choices: Drumstick and Blade Saint G or Music Gamer Ninja G**

 **Soul Gem: Virtual Regeneration**

* * *

 **Aardvark**

 **Catchphrase: "It's Feeding Time!"**

 **Universe: Pink Panther & Pals**

 **Appearance: Anteater**

 **Element: Earth**

 **Weapons: Fists, Burrowing, Strength and Ants**

 **Upgrade Choices: Sandhog Aardvark or Brawler Aardvark**

 **Soul Gem: Surface Feeder**

* * *

 **Rainbow Dash**

 **Catchphrase: "Rainbooms of Fury!"**

 **Universe: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **Appearance: Pegasus**

 **Element: Air**

 **Weapons: Flying, Rainbows, Lightning Clouds and Sonic Rainbooms**

 **Upgrade Choices: Ultimate Rainbower Rainbow Dash or Tempest Pegasus Rainbow Dash**

 **Soul Gem: Rainbow of Healing**

* * *

 **Kick Buttowski**

 **Catchphrase: "Slice and Dice!"**

 **Universe: Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Element: Undead**

 **Quotes: "My sword and stunts is yours!", "Shield at the ready!", "Bones to battle!", "Bow to my sword!", "In your service!"**

 **Weapons: Sword, Shield, Stunts and Sports**

 **Upgrade Choices: Daredevil Warrior Kick Buttowski or Undead Defender Kick Buttowski**

 **Soul Gem: Cursed Sport Scrambler**

 **Variant: Legendary**

* * *

 **George of the Jungle**

 **Catchphrase: "Boom Shock-A-Laka!"**

 **Universe: George of the Jungle (2007)**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Element: Magic**

 **Weapons: Vine Swinging, Strength, Voodoo and Anteater Pals**

 **Upgrade Choices: Channeler George of the Jungle or Conjuror George of the Jungle**

 **Soul Gem: Waterwalker**

* * *

 **Spike**

 **Catchphrase: "Ride the Lightning!"**

 **Universe: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **Appearance: Dragon**

 **Element: Water**

 **Weapons: Fire/Lightning Breath, Speed and Water**

 **Upgrade Choices: Tesla Dragon Spike or Water Serpent Spike**

 **Soul Gem: Love for the Sea**

* * *

 **Pumbaa**

 **Catchphrase: "Blink and Destroy!"**

 **Universe: The Lion King**

 **Appearance: Warthog**

 **Element: Tech**

 **Weapons: Laser Shooters, Mechanical Wings, Bladed Sentries and Breaking Winds**

 **Upgrade Choices: Master Blaster Pumbaa or Clockwork Warthog Pumbaa**

 **Soul Gem: Afterburners**

* * *

 **Batty Koda**

 **Catchphrase: "Slash and Burn!"**

 **Universe: Ferngully, The Last Rainforest**

 **Appearance: Bat**

 **Element: Fire**

 **Quotes: "And so it begins!", "I ignite and fight!", "Let us dance with swords!", "Sword and scorchery!"**

 **Weapons: Fire, Fiery Sword, Electrical Transmitter and Darkness Flight Attacks**

 **Upgrade Choices: Soul of the Electric Batty Koda or Blademaster Batty Koda**

 **Soul Gem: Nocturnal Scale Armor**

* * *

 **Dudley Puppy**

 **Catchphrase: "Drop the Hammer!"**

 **Universe: T.U.F.F Puppy**

 **Appearance: Dog**

 **Occupation: T.U.F.F Secret Agent**

 **Element: Life**

 **Quotes: "Here comes the smash!", "Be like me!", "One, two, smash!", "Time to branch out!"**

 **Weapons: Secret Agent Skills, Smashing and Acorn Balls/Giant Acorn Balls**

 **Upgrade Choices: Smash N' Bash Dudley Puppy or Acorn Nut Cracker Dudley Puppy**

 **Soul Gem: Doggy Paddle Waterlogged**

* * *

 **Taury**

 **Catchphrase: "Rock and Roll!"**

 **Universe: Harry and His Bucketful of Dinosaurs**

 **Appearance: T-Rex**

 **Element: Earth**

 **Weapons: Rolling, Rocks and Tail Swiping Smashes**

 **Upgrade Choices: Granite Dinosaur Taury or Pulver Dinosaur Taury**

 **Soul Gem: Tyrannosaurus Honor Guard**

 **Variant: Legendary**

* * *

 **Fluttershy**

 **Catchphrase: "Full Scream Ahead!"**

 **Universe: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **Appearance: Pegasus**

 **Element: Air**

 **Weapons: Roaring, Flying, CMC Pals**

 **Upgrade Choices: Crusader Pegasus Fluttershy or Siren Pegasus Fluttershy**

 **Soul Gem: Resonant Frequency**

* * *

 **Sawyer**

 **Catchphrase: "Volts and Lightning!"**

 **Universe: Cats Don't Dance**

 **Appearance: Cat**

 **Element: Undead**

 **Quotes: "I'm wicked, so what?", "No rest for the wicked!", "Leading the charge!", "All charged up!", "Fully charged!"**

 **Weapons: Agility, Lights and Black Lightning**

 **Upgrade Choices: Nether Wielder Sawyer or Lightdancer Sawyer**

 **Soul Gem: Kitty Ally**

* * *

 **Phineas Flynn**

 **Catchphrase: "Wreck N' Roll!"**

 **Universe: Phineas and Ferb**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Element: Magic**

 **Weapons: Spinning, Tools, Inventions**

 **Upgrade Choices: Incredible Inventor Phineas Flynn or Ultimate Spinner Phineas Flynn**

 **Soul Gem: Black Hole Enemy Consumer**

* * *

 **SpongeBob SquarePants**

 **Catchphrase: "Absorbent and Dangerous!"**

 **Universe: SpongeBob SquarePants**

 **Appearance: Sea Sponge**

 **Element: Water**

 **Weapons: Spatula, Net, Bubbles, Seahorse**

 **Upgrade Choices: Underwater Brawler SpongeBob SquarePants or Bubble Blower SpongeBob SquarePants**

 **Soul Gem: Krusty Krab Seahorse Factor**

* * *

 **Bonkers D. Bobcat**

 **Catchphrase: "Licensed to Drill!"**

 **Universe: Bonkers**

 **Appearance: Cat**

 **Element: Tech**

 **Weapons: Speed, Guns, Lasers**

 **Upgrade Choices: Laser Gun Rocket Bonkers D. Bobcat or Slick Speeder Bonkers D. Bobcat**

 **Soul Gem: Police Officer Armor**

* * *

 **Garfield**

 **Catchphrase: "Let the Feeding Flames Begin!"**

 **Universe: Garfield**

 **Appearance: Cat**

 **Element: Fire**

 **Quotes: "You're in the line of lasagna! Mine!", "Ready, aim, fire!", "Feel my fiery lasagna rage!", "I aim the flame!", "Bow to my bow!"**

 **Weapons: Speed, Lasagna Launcher, Bow and Fiery Arrows**

 **Upgrade Choices: Launcher and Marksman Garfield or Pyromancer Runner Garfield**

 **Soul Gem: Super Volley Lasagna Fire Arrow Shot**

* * *

 **Skipper**

 **Catchphrase: "Locked and Loaded!"**

 **Universe: Penguins of Madagascar**

 **Appearance: Penguin**

 **Element: Life**

 **Quotes: "Let's lower the boom, BIG TIME!", "Time for the boom!", "Bring in the boom!", "Let's do this!"**

 **Weapons: Agility, Grenade Launcher, Plantlife Barbed Wire**

 **Upgrade Choices: Grenade Artillery Penguin Skipper or Barbed Floral Wire Defender Skipper**

 **Soul Gem: MIRV Grenade**

* * *

 **Roger Rabbit**

 **Catchphrase: "The Beam is Supreme!"**

 **Universe: Who Framed Roger Rabbit**

 **Appearance: Rabbit**

 **Element: Earth**

 **Weapons: Cartoon Gags, Laser Beams, Crystals**

 **Upgrade Choices: Crystaleer Cartoonist Roger Rabbit or Prismancer Roger Rabbit**

 **Soul Gem: Shard Soul Prison**

* * *

 **Genie**

 **Catchphrase: "One Strike and You're Out!"**

 **Universe: Aladdin**

 **Appearance: Genie**

 **Element: Air**

 **Quotes: "Taking the world by storm!", "Today's forecast: Me!", "A jolt from the heavens!", "Lightning and magic shall reign!"**

 **Weapons: Lightning, Magic, Lightning Clouds**

 **Upgrade Choices: Magical Lightning Lord Genie or Typhoon Titan Genie**

 **Soul Gem: Zapper Field Deluxe**

* * *

 **Helouise**

 **Catchphrase: "Fear the Dark!"**

 **Universe: Jimmy Two-Shoes**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Element: Undead**

 **Quotes: "The dark hour begins!", "It's darkest before the dawn!", "Take a walk on the dark side!", "Fear when I am near."**

 **Weapons: Dark Magic, Inventions, Skull and Bone Magic**

 **Upgrade Choices: Shade Inventor Master Helouise or Bone Crafter Helouise**

 **Soul Gem: Skull Shield**

* * *

 **Fidget**

 **Catchphrase: "Axe First, Questions Later!"**

 **Universe: The Great Mouse Detective**

 **Appearance: Bat**

 **Element: Magic**

 **Weapons: Magic Axe, Flight and Tripwire Bombs**

 **Upgrade Choices: Elementalist Fidget or Marauder Fidget**

 **Soul Gem: Impervious Tripwire**

* * *

 **Voltar**

 **Catchphrase: "Brace for the Mace!"**

 **Universe: League of Super Evil**

 **Appearance: Anti-hero Superhuman**

 **Element: Water**

 **Weapons: Mace, Blaster and Superpowers**

 **Upgrade Choices: Captain Superhuman Voltar or Commander Anti-hero Voltar**

 **Soul Gem: Supersuit Plating**

* * *

 **Iago**

 **Catchphrase: "Bring the Boom!"**

 **Universe: Aladdin**

 **Appearance: Parrot**

 **Element: Tech**

 **Weapons: Bombs, Flight, Claws and Dynamite**

 **Upgrade Choices: Demolition Bird Iago or Flight Clobber Iago**

 **Soul Gem: Parrot Bomb Ball**

* * *

 **Bartok**

 **Catchphrase: "Roast and Toast!"**

 **Universe: Anastasia**

 **Appearance: Bat**

 **Element: Fire**

 **Weapons: Fire Breath, Sonic Flight and Teleportation**

 **Upgrade Choices: Blaze Bat Bartok or Sonic Flame Lord Bartok**

 **Soul Gem: Flight of the White Bat**

* * *

 **Mike Wasowski**

 **Catchphrase: "Fruit Punch!"**

 **Universe: Monsters Inc.**

 **Appearance: Monster**

 **Element: Life**

 **Weapons: Monster Scares, Scream Canisters and Watermelons**

 **Upgrade Choices: Scream Supreme Mike Wasowski or Melon Master Mike Wasowski**

 **Soul Gem: Orbiting Scare Shield**

* * *

 **Tigger**

 **Catchphrase: "Come Bounce or Shine!"**

 **Universe: Winnie the Pooh**

 **Appearance: Tigger (He's the Only One)**

 **Element: Earth**

 **Weapons: Bouncing and Trouncing, Boomerangs and Shockwaves**

 **Upgrade Choices: Grand Boomerang Master Tigger or Bouncing Trouncing Avenger Tigger**

 **Soul Gem: Sticky Boomerangs**

* * *

 **Newton**

 **Catchphrase: "For the Wind!"**

 **Universe: Ned's Newt**

 **Appearance: Evolved Newt**

 **Element: Air**

 **Weapons: Cartoon Gags, Tornadoes and Windsurfing**

 **Upgrade Choices: Eye of the Storm Cartoonist Newton or Wind Master Newton**

 **Soul Gem: Squishy Shelled**

* * *

 **Grim**

 **Catchphrase: "No Chain, No Gain!"**

 **Universe: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy**

 **Appearance: Grim Reaper**

 **Element: Undead**

 **Weapons: Scythe, Skull Form and Ghost Form**

 **Upgrade Choices: Fear Eater Grim or Skull Master Grim**

 **Soul Gem: Lingering Curse**

* * *

 **Elements for Cast**

 **Magic: Danny, George, Phineas and Fidget**

 **Earth: Aardvark, Taury, Roger Rabbit and Tigger**

 **Tech: Timon, Pumbaa, Bonkers and Iago**

 **Fire: Mushu, Batty, Garfield and Bartok**

 **Water: Sebastian, Spike, Spongebob and Voltar**

 **Air: Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Genie and Newt**

 **Life: G, Dudley Puppy, Skipper and Mike Wasowski**

 **Undead: Kick Buttowski, Sawyer, Helouise and Grim**


End file.
